This application is a Divisional of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/737,018, entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR PHYSICAL FITNESS TRAINING” filed on Dec. 16, 2003, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,547,269 which claims priority of the provision application Ser. No. 60/435,619 entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR PHYSICAL FITNESS TRAINING UTILIZING FLUID JET REACTION FORCES” filed Dec. 19, 2002, the contents of which are incorporated herein.